Kazumi Ida
Kazumi Ida '''is Takeshi's best friend. Soon after Takeshi was accidentally turned into a magician, Kazumi was also turned into one (after he came in contact with Hotaru's magic). Appearance Kazumi has blonde spiky hair. He wears his highschool uniform unbuttoned that shows his red undershirt. He wears a necklace and a skull ring (his aspect). Personality Kazumi is a wannabe biker who pretends to be a bully around others to make the impression of a typical "superior delinquent student". But he's actually a good person and a very loyal friends, most notably with Takeshi Nanase. It is also shown that he has sister complex. He has a distinct trait of talking with an Osaka dialect. History Not a lot is known about his past except that he has a sister, Futaba Iba, born at least a few years after him and started acting the typical Japanese delinquint student in or before Middle School. At some point, probably within a year or two before the story, he meets Takeshi when he is talking to his sister. He then learned Takeshi saved his sister from an older man with bad intentions, and then left the siblings shortly after. Though Takeshi doesn't seem to remember it was Kazumi, Kazumi has and has since felt very greatful to him. Plot He runs into Takeshi at the gate to their High School for the new term, but go seperate way after a short talk. He later runs into and fights the magician Hotaru Kumagai, during which he is, unknowingly, turned into a magician himself. Right after he runs into Takeshi, along with Kurumi Isoshima and Mui Aiba , fighting against Hotaru's teammates from Ghost Trailer. It is then pointed out that his hand is on fire, which causes him to panic. The four of them then meet the headmistress of Subaru Magic Academy who tell them about the world of magic. He decideds to transfer there with Takeshi and Kurumi, all three landing in class C, along with Mui after she was transfered from class S as a punishment. After transfering he became sort of comic relief, as he repeatedly caused large explosions and helped mostly just by filling bullets with his magic allowing Takeshi to channel it through his gun sword Twilight. During the break before his second year he gets into a fight with his sister, but ends up causing an explosion and making her a magician too. He then enrolled her at Subaru and keeps a close eye on her, much to Futaba's chagrin. After Ghost Trailer began their attack on the academy Kazumi quickly went to find Futaba. But instead he got hurt badly and watched as she was taken by members of one of Wizard Brace's divisions. After the attack he mostly stays with and tries to help Takeshi during his training under his mother in preperation to rescue a kidnapped Kurumi from Ghost Trailer. When Takeshi was preparing to leave Kazumi, shortly after Mui, arrived and decided to help with the rescue. Right after the three of them arrive at the headquarters of Ghost Trailer, they are once again attacked by Hotaru and Takao Oigami. While Takeshi fought Takao he, with Mui at first, fought against Hotaru. At first it didn't go very well, he eventually revealed he was holding back. He then used his '''Blast Finger spell and quickly defeated her. After Takeshi defeated Takao, they were told what the two knew about Kurumi and the three left to continue searching. Abilities Ancestral Magic: Destruction Magic Fire: The ability to create and manipulate fire, and produce explosions. *'Blast Finger: '''Kazumi makes a gun shape with his hand and then a magic circle appears infront of it. After saying it's name he fires a large blast of fire from the center of the circle. Spells '''Drive:' By casting a magic circle, the caster can temporarily boost their speed. Protect: By casting a magic circle, the caster can block a certain amount of damage. Liberate: By casting a magic circle, the caster can levitate and increase their magical circle. Aspect Skull Ring: Kazumi's chosen Aspect. Relationships Takeshi Nanase Kazumi Ida and Takashi Nanase appear to be on good terms, and are good friends. Ida was mainly grateful torwards Takeshi, for saving his younger sister from an older man with bad intentions, and always owed him one. This was evident in Episode 04 when Ida urged Takeshi to save Mui Aiba instead of himself who was trapped in a large sum of ice which was going to suffocate and kill him. They work together in fights, and don't seem to quarrel or argue at all. Kurumi Isoshima They are on good terms with each other, though Kurumi does get angry with him a decent amount, though he never seems to take it badly or personally. Futaba Ida Kazumi's younger sister, who he loves deeply, but is doting and overprotective of. Gallery chara_img04.jpg|Character design of Kazumi Picture 3.png|Preparing to fire Blast Finger Picture 4.png|Firing Blast Finger Navigation Category:Characters Category:Magician Category:Male Category:Destruction Magic users